Hermione's new family
by Zoe tabbycat
Summary: COMPLETE-Hermione's parents are killed by Death Eaters. This story shows how she found a new family and adapt to life there HG/MM, mother/daughter, also a bit of AD/MM.Warning: OC character death in the last few chapters. Prequel up now!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's new family

"Oi, Hermione, McGonagall wanted to see you in the transfiguration classroom now." Fred yelled into the common room. " You better hurry up and get there. She looks kind of grim. And no, I don't know why, so don't ask me." Hermione was surprised but she obeyed the summons at once.

Hermione obeyed at once, fearing that she didn't do well in her transfiguration essay. When she reached the transfiguration classroom, she was quite out of breath as she ran all the way there.

"Miss Granger, I am sorry to be a bearer of a bad news." Professor McGonagall said gently. "Death Eaters went to your home last night and I am afraid that they had killed both of your parents."

Hermione was so shocked that she cannot say anything, then a wave of realization hit her. She is now an orphan. She broke down and Professor McGonagall did everything she could to calm her down.

"Professor, what am I to do now?" Hermione asked.

"You have three choices. First, you can stay at Hogwarts and only go to your relatives for the two months of summer. The second choice is to go to one of the wizard foster homes. The third choice is that you let yourselves be adopted." Professor McGonagall answered her.

"I definitely do not want to go to my relatives for they all see me as a freak, I have heard that the wizard foster family system is quite hard, I think I want to be adopted, Professor, but who will?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Quite frankly, Miss Granger, I myself would be more than happy to adopt you. But only if you want to." Professor said so softly.

"Really? I would love to, Professor." Hermione squealed.

"Very well, but there is something that you need to know about me first. First of all, I'm married."

"To whom, Professor?" Hermione asked although she already have a very shrewd idea.

"To Professor Dumbledore." Professor McGonagall replied. "And now that I am going to adopt you, you may call me Minerva in private. Second, I have actually got 8 kids."

"8! Do I know any of them? Do they come to Hogwarts? What are their names?" Hermione couldn't help asking.

"Well, you do know 1 of them very well." Minerva could help smiling at Hermione's excitement. "You know my 5th child well, I believe. She is Zoe McDore. And my other children are Honoria, Annette, Jira, Jayden, Dylan, Leroy and Bianca. Now as it is already the end of the day, we shall be going to your new home and settle down before returning tomorrow." Professor McGonagall answered.

"How are we going? It is not possible to apparate within the school boundaries." Hermione asked.

"No, we will not be apparition. We shall be going by floo powder. Now come on, get a pinch of floo powder. The address is McGonagall Manor." Minerva answered.

Together, the two witches stepped into the fireplace and yelled "McGonagall Manor". After going through a long spin, Hermione stepped out from the fireplace and saw herself in a large, posh room.

They have arrived.

* * *

_My first real attempt in fanfiction, so please be nice. excuse all my grammatical mistakes as i am not a native speaker of English. Pls Pls Pls review! _

_Zoe tabbycat_


	2. Chapter 2

_From Chapter 1_

_They have arrived._

"Welcome, Hermione, to McGonagall Manor. My children usually come home at night so you can meet them all tonight at dinner." Minerva smiled at her.

"Wow! It's so big! It's really quite pretty! I love it!" Hermione gasped, her words tumbling out of her.

Just then, the big doors opened and two girls came in, looking as though they are in the middle of the most intense discussion.

"No, it won't work. Dylan and Jayden are not stupid. He'll be able to figure out soon enough." One of the girls said. "Mom! You're home!" Glancing up in time to see her mother, the girl greeted her mother. She was stunningly pretty. She had long ebony hair that reaches past her waist and her eyes are a brilliant mixture of blue and green. She also look astonishingly familiar. Then Hermione realise who she is. She is none other than a girl who is also in her form and also in Gryffindor. She was Zoe McDore.

She couldn't be recognized at the first sight because instead of having her hair in her normal plaits, she had let her hair loose around her shoulders. "Hermione! Why are you here?" Zoe suddenly noticed her and asked her curiously.

"Her parents have some misfortune and she is going to be your new sister. Also , please do NOT prank your brothers again at dinner tonight. Anne and Ria had done it last night." Minerva answered her.

The other girl, hearing her mother's voice, looked up immediately. "Mom! Hi! Oh Please let us prank them!" She cried happily. Hermione looked at them wistfully. What wouldn't she give to be able to see her parents for one more time, but she was a strong girl. She would not break down. She would accept things as they come.

The girl looked almost identical to Zoe, apart from the fact that her hair is a beautiful shade of auburn. Hermione thought that they look gorgeous. She believe if Minerva had look even slightly similar to them, then she must have been extremely beautiful when she was younger.

"No. And that is final. Bianca, can you please tell the others that dinner will be in half an hour as I believe that we should introduce your new sister." Minerva asked.

"Of course. I will go and tell them now." The girl with auburn hair, who is called Bianca replied. She was gone in the matter of seconds.

"Zoe, please take Hermione up to the bedroom next to yours. That will be her new bedroom." Minerva told Zoe.

"OK mom, I will help her to settle down and we shall be down here in half an hour." Zoe answered, gave her mother a mock salute and dragged Hermione out of the living room.

They passed through a number of corridors before Zoe stopped in front of one of them and announced "This is your new bedroom. Come on." With that she pushed the door opened.

Hermione gasped as she went inside. The room was so similar to the one in her own bedroom in the muggle world. At the sight of the room, the news that her parents were dead finally sunk in and she broke down on her new bed, crying uncontrollably.

Zoe let her cry it out for a while before begging her to stop "Hermione, please don't cry. I can understand how you feel right now." "How could you? Nobody close to you had ever died. All your siblings and both of your parents are still here. How will you ever understand how I feel?" Hermione raged, but stop at the sight of Zoe's face. A sad, frightened, confused face.

"Hermione, believe me when I say I understand how you feel. You will know why sooner or later, but now is not the time to tell you. Why don't you go and wash your face? It's almost time to go down.

Hermione nodded numbly and went to wash her face best she could. When she came out, her eyes were still red but she looked considerably better. Then they went down to the dining room.

They began to eat, though apart from Bianca and Zoe, all the others were shooting glances at her. When dinner was finished, everyone went back towards to the living room.

"Children, this is Hermione Granger. Her parents had suffered a great misfortune at the hands of the death eaters and she will now become your new sister." Minerva announced to everybody. "Now, can you all tell her your names, ages and a bit about yourselves please? Starting with you Ria."

"Hi Hermione, my name is Honoria Athena Minerva Dumbledore. I'm 18 and people usually call me Ria. I love to prank people and generally have fun." Ria introduced herself. She has got long ebony hair and crystal blue eyes, which made her look exotic.

"Hi Hermione, my name is Annette Poppy Isabella Dumbledore. I'm 17 and I'm usually know as Anne. I love to read." Anne introduced herself softly. She has got ebony hair that reaches her bottoms and green eyes, looking identical to a younger version of Minerva.

"Hey Hermione, I'm Jira Brian Kyle and this is my twin Jayden Damien Francis. We are both 16 and we love ganging up with Ria to play jokes!" The twins gave her wide smiles and they look like a cheeky, younger version of Dumbledore, with their auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Hermione. You know me, but you don't know my full name. I'm Zoe Thalia Ariana. I'm 15, same as you and I love reading and playing jokes." She gave Hermione a smile, her blue green eyes sparkling.

"Hello Hermione, I'm Bianca Artemis Felicity. I'm 14 and I am usually known as Bi. I love teasing my sisters." Bianca gave her a cheeky grin, tossing her long auburn hair.

"Hey there! We are Dylan Stewart Benjamin and Leroy Percival Darrell. We are as you can see, identical twins and we love reading and teasing others with Bianca." The two boys gave her a wide grin, their green eyes flashing warmly and their short ebony hair glistening.

"By the way, Hermione, What is your full name?" Ria asked suddenly.

"My full name is Hermione Jean Granger." Hermione replied.

"Hmmm. We will have to add and extra middle name for you as it is a tradition for all the McDores to have two middle names. We won't change your surname in school in order not to raise suspicion.

"I think that her middle name should be Tashina." Zoe suddenly said firmly.

Everyone gasped, apart from Zoe and Hermione. Hermione merely looked puzzled at the others reactiont to this name.

"Zoe, are you sure? You know you don't have to force yourself." Anne said gently and softly.

"I'm sure. It is time that I move on." Zoe answered firmly.

"You know the name Tashina the best. If you want to, none of us would raise any objection." Jira said in a curiously gently voice.

"Yes. This is the name that I choose for her. I believe she is worthy to carry this name." Zoe answered.

* * *

_Ahhhh! Why does the name Tashina create such an atmosphere? It will be revealed in Chapter 3. Please pls pls review. Also, please excues all my grammatical mistakes as i am not a native English speaker._


	3. Chapter 3

_From Chapter 2_

"_Yes. This is the name that I choose for her. I believe she is worthy to carry this name." Zoe answered._

After all the introduction, it was already bedtime. Hermione went with Annette to her bedroom.

"Anne? May I ask you a question?" Hermione asked hesitatingly.

"It depends on what the question is." Answered Annette.

"Why did everyone went quiet when Zoe said she want my middle name to be Tashina?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Hmmm. I believe it will be better if you ask Zoe this question. She will know how to answer you the best. However, do not force her to say it, or the consequence may be quite sever." Annette warned her.

"I won't." she promised.

She went to find Zoe after getting hopelessly lost for 10 minutes. She finally found the correct way and knocked on Zoe's bedroom door.

"Zoe? It's me Hermione. Can I come in?" Hermione asked

"Sure." Zoe answered her.

Hermione pushed the door opened, startled to see Zoe looking at a photo and crying silently. She went over and put a hand on Zoe's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked concernedly.

"I bet you are curious about who is Tashina, isn't it?" Zoe asked soffly.

"Yes." Hermione admitted. "But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'll understand." Seeing one of her good friends in trouble, she temporarily forgot about her own unhappiness.

"It's alright. I think that it is right that you should. Know." Zoe sighed. "Tashina was the eldest of the Dumbldedore siblings."

"But I thought Ria is the eldest." Hermione said, confused.

"She is, but she only became the eldest five years ago, when Tashina died." Zoe said very softly, almost inaudible.

"Do you want to tell me how it happened?" Hermione was curious but she forced herself not to push Zoe too much, or she may clam up.

"I suppose. You see…

_5 years ago, 6__th__ August,1991_

"_Zoe, come on! Dinner is ready and mum is going to skin us alive if we arrive at the dining room late. You know that." Tashina yelled into Zoe's bedroom_

"_I'm coming. Do you want me to go down to dinner naked?" Zoe asked._

"_Well hurry up!" Tashina told her._

_The two went down to the dining room, laughing at the jokes that Tashina was making. _

"_Ahhh! There you two are. I was about to send the house elves to call you!" Minerva's voice penetrate to their ears. "Tash, there is a letter that just arrive for you, It's from Loria."_

"_Thanks mum." Tashina replied while trying to stuff her mouth with her taco and opening her letter at the same time._

_Present_

"Finally, she succeeded opening her letter, When it opened, there was a bright beam of blue light which blinded all of us there for about a minute. When we opened our eyes again, she was… gone." Zoe continued.

"Then what happened?" Hemrione asked.

"Well…" Zoe said slowly

_5 years ago, 6__th__ August,1991_

"_Tashina! Where are you," Minerva yelled alarmed._

_Everyone went around, looking for Tashina, but she was nowhere found._

_Present_

"I was the closest to Tashina at that time. She was everything to me. She even know some secrets that my mom didn't know." Zoe told her.

"Was your mom awfully upset?" Hermione asked.

"She was, and she refused to eat for a long time." Zoe answered.

"Maybe your sister is still alive, maybe you just couldn't find her." Hermione said in an attempt to soothe the sobbing girl.

"No. She isn't. And we all know that" Zoe replied.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Because we have seen her body." Zoe replied quietly yet calmly.

_5 years ago, 9__th__ August,1991_

"_Have you got any news of Tashina?" Zoe asked a 12-year-old Annette._

"_No, Zoe, but I'm sure she is fine. Why don't we go and check the cookies?" Annette suggest in an attempt to change her mood._

"_Can you go? I left a book in the living room and I want to fetch it as I have a note in there.' Zoe asked._

"_OK. I'll come later when I have checked the cookies." Annette replied._

_Zoe went there and got her book. Suddenly , there were 6 owls carrying a package and delivering it to her house. The note said the receiver had to be one of Tashina's sisters. Zoe opened the parcel, in it, was Tashina's body, looking as though she was just sleeping._

"_TASHINA!" Zoe yelled just as Annette came into the room. Then everything went black for Zoe._

_Present_

"If you want to know more, you must ask mom. I couldn't remember anything else."

Zoe said sadly.

"Thanks for telling me Zoe, goodnight." Hermione said.

"Goodnight." Came Zoe's muffled reply.

Hermione went along to her mother's chamber. She knew that her new dad, Albus Dumbledore had to attend a meeting with the minister of magic till late at night, so she also knew that Minerva would be alone.

"Minerva? Can I come ine?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Came Minerva's reply. Hermione went in. She thought the chamber was elegant but she was so deep inside Tashina's story that she didn't notice much.

"Is there something bothering you, Hermione?" Minerva asked her. "Wait, let me guess. Zoe told you about Tashina and she couldn't remember anything after seeing her sister's body and ask you to come and ask me. Is that right?"

"How did you know?" Hermione asked, surprise.

"Even though it happened 5 years ago and the rest of her siblings and I and Albus are able to move on, Zoe still haven't gotten over it, despite what she said when choosing your name." Minerva explained.

"Then, can you tell me?" Hermione asked.

"Very well. Annette caught her as she fell to the floor…" Minerva started.

_5 years ago, 9__th__ August,1991_

"_Mum! Zoe's fainted! And I think you should see this parcel." Annette shouted._

"_Merlin! How come she fainted? Wait. What is in that parcel?" Minerva asked suspiciously._

"_Ummm… It is Tashina's body." Annette said, stuttering._

"_Anne, take Zoe to Aunt Poppy by floo network. NOW." Minerva instructed her daughter._

_As soon as Annette and Zoe are gone. Minerva approach the parcel slowly. She peeked in and broke down. Albus appeared and took a look in the box. He closed it and gently carried Minerva back to their room, soothing her with all his might._

_Present_

"To make the story shorter, we buried Tashina a week later. All the others were upset but none was as much as Zoe. She was the first to open the box and see the body of her dead sister and the two of them were the closest. She became depressed and for 6 months, she would talk to no one apart from me. Annette and Albus. She even refused to eat. Even with the help of the nutrient potion, she nearly died 4 times. And it is getting late now. I think you should go to bed now, dear. Goodnight." Minerva told her.

"Goodnight Minerva" Hermione replied as she left the room.

* * *

_I hope you like it. I know my grammar is awful but please excuse them. Next chapter will be funnier, i promise. Please excuse my poor english as i am not a native english speaker._

_Zoe tabbycat_


	4. Chapter 4

_From the last chapter_

"_Goodnight Minerva" Hermione replied as she left the room._

"Good morning, Minerva." Hermione greeted Minerva when she went down for breakfast.

"Good morning Hermione. I hope you have a good night sleep?" Minerva greeted her favourite student and new daughter.

"I did. Thank you very much. By the way, may I ask you a question?" Hermione asked.

"OK. And what might that be?" Minerva asked.

"Was it really Loria who sent that fateful letter to Tashina?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Till this day we don't know, Hermione. Loria withdrew from Hogwarts that year and we haven't had a chance to uncover anything yet. By the way, since today is Anne's birthday, we have a tradition. We don't give present in our family but have a party and a good round of truth or dare. You don't have to join if you don't want to but just watch, since you are still new, but if you wish to join, everybody will be really please. Would you like to join?" Minerva asked her.

"Sure, Minerva. I would love to have fun. Do I have to go back to Hogwarts today? It is a Sunday." Hermione asked.

"No, you don't. However, if you wish to head off to the library, you are also free to do so." Minerva told her. "Now, would you like to have pancakes for breakfast? My children will grab all the pancakes when they come down, so if you want, better grab all you can before they arrive."

"I sure will." Hermione grinned.

"Mommy? Can I go for a swim in the lake before breakfast?" Jayden bounced down the stairs.

"OK, Jayden. But it is pancakes for breakfast and you know what will happen if you don't come back in time." Minerva laughed.

"Yeah! The others will eat them all up." laughed Jayden. "Don't worry, I will be back within half an hour."

"Don't forget, sweetie. See you later. Hermione, do you want more syrup?" Minerva smiled.

"Yes, please!" Hermione said as Jayden slipped out of the manor.

Jayden glanced around warily, making sure he was alone before apparating to a strange area. He knocked and went in where a man with snake like features is sitting.

"Well my boy? What have you got to report?" The man asked.

"My lord, the mudblood Granger has been accepted into the family. She is a close friend of Potter. I dare say we can get some precious information from her." Jayden replied respectfully.

"Good. We shall launch our attack soon. And my boy, we shall soon let everyone know about where your loyalties lie." Voldemort told the boy. "Come and give me regular reports without arousing suspicion. I shall reward you when the time comes."

"Thank you, my lord." Jayden said.

"Now, go back. Come back whenever possible. And I shall not burn the dark mark into your arm until the time when people know where your loyalties lie. This is done not to punish you, but to avoid being found out, my boy." Voldemort told him, stroking his snake, Nagini.

"I understand, my lord." Jayden told him. "I shall be leaving now." With that, he apparated away.

"Come on guys, it is time for our truth or dare!" When Jayden got back, he had a quick dip in the lake before heading back home. Now, he is sitting in the dining room, finishing his 5th pancake.

"Ohhhhh! I can't wait! Wonder what will happen today?" Annette said wickedly.

They sat in a big circle. After being persuaded for half an hour, Minerva and Albus finally decided to play.

They went down to the lake. It is concealed behind a rock and has to be stroked in a certain place before it will open. They have all changed into their swimsuit and Hermione noticed her teacher had got a brilliant figure but she still couldn't be persuaded to let down her hair.

"OK guys. The truth charm has already been casted so you do not have any choice but to speak the truth." Ria announced.

"Annette, you go first. Since it is your birthday." Bianca tossed the empty butterbeer bottle to Annette.

Annette set the butterbeer bottle spinning and it pointed to Zoe.

"Zoe, truth or dare?" Annette asked, grinning.

"Dare!" Zoe replied impishly, giggling.

"Hmmm. I dare you to do a double backflip into the pool and go down to kiss Bessie." Annette giggled. Everyone except Hermione laughed hilariously.

"Huh?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Ah Hermione, Zoe here is a great gymnast and Bessie is the family water pet." Minerva grinned. Hermione stared. She had never seen Minerva in this attitude.

"OK, I accept the dare." Zoe answered.

With that, she took off, and did a beautiful double backflip into the water, her lithe body turning naturally. She dove down and gave Bessie a small kiss before coming up again.

"OK. My turn to spin the bottle."

She spun it and it pointed to Albus.

"Dad, truth or dare?" Zoe asked

"Dare." Albus replied

Zoe gave a wide grin and beckoned her siblings to lean over. She whispered something to them that made them all laugh hysterically. Then she addressed Albus in a very formal tone.

"Mr Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I and my siblings dare you to…. throw mum into the water!" Zoe laughed

"Zoe Dumbledore, you are so going to regret this decision." Minerva began, but before she could finish her threat, Albus had already picked her up and threw her into the water.

She climbed back out, feeling so good as the water cool her body down that she decided to let Zoe go.

"My turn." She set the bottle spinning and it pointed to Hermione.

"Hermione, truth or dare?" Minerva asked.

"Truth." Hermione decided to let out some of her own secrets.

"Let see. What is the shape of your boggart?" Minerva asked with a smile.

Hermione had claimed that her boggart was Minerva telling her that she failed all her exams. But that was not true her boggart…

"pfesor ou." Hermione mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Minerva asked innocently.

"Professor Sprout!" Hermione said louder,

Everyone laughed, holding their stomach. It was only after 15 minutes before they are all calm enough to continue the game.

After several more rounds of truth or dare, they have to return to Hogwarts. Therefore, they all went to tidy themselves before heading to the fireplace. Hermione glanced around, thinking herself lucky. Although she will never see her parents again, at least now she has a family. She gave a small smile before taking some floo powder and floo back to Hogwarts.

* * *

_Right, i hope you like it. The idea of making Jayden a dark wizard came to me when i was talking with my friend on the phone last night. Please excuse my horrible vocabulary and grammar as i am not a native speaker of English_

_Zoe Tabbycat_


	5. Chapter 5

_From the last chapter_

_She gave a small smile before taking some floo powder and floo back to Hogwarts._

"Now Hermione, Professor Umbridge will be extremely curious in where you have been this weekend. Just say you have been to your parents funeral and have gotten the headmaster's permission to go, is that understood?" Minerva asked.

"Yes Professor, I understand." Hermione answered.

"Good. Oh yes, if you feel down in dumps or you wish to talk to me, just come and find me. The password to my quarters is tabbycat. Is that understood?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Professor, I understand." Hermione answered yet again.

"Good. Now curfew is going to start soon, so I suggest you go back to your common room." Professor McGonagall told her.

"Erm, Professor, may I tell Ron and Harry about my new family?" Hermione asked.

Professor McGonagall thought for a moment before answering. "I think that would be alright. Mr Potter and Mr Weasley have proved to be trustworthy students. But make sure it is only them, and you must tell them not to tell anyone at all, is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor, I will make sure that it is only them. Goodnight." Hermione promised as she left her new mother's quarters.

"Hey Hermione, you are back! Where have you been in this weekend?" Harry and Ron exclaimed when they saw her.

"My parents died and I have been attending their funeral and a new mother adopted me." Hermione answered.

"Oh, Mione, I'm so sorry." Harry exclaimed.

"You don't have to be. My new family is just great. Now I have eight siblings." Hermione smiled.

"Bloody hell! Eight?" Ron asked.

"Honestly, Ronald, you know you can be very childish sometimes?" Hermione sighed.

"Who are your new parents?" Harry asked eagerly.

"You must swear you won't tell, OK?" Hermione whispered.

"OK, we swear." the two boys told her.

"Well, my new parents are Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore.

"Really! They are married?" Ron gasped.

"Yes. And they have nine kids. My new siblings are Ria, Anne, Jayden, Jira, Zoe, Bianca, William and Dylan." Hermione told him.

"Mione, when you say Zoe, do you mean…" Harry asked

"Zoe McDore? 5th year Gryffindor just like us? Yes Harry." Hermione finished his sentence and answered him.

"Hermione? Professor McGonagall asked me to give this to you." Zoe came over and handed her an envelope.

"Thanks Zoe." Hermione gave her a smile.

"So Harry, when is our next DA meeting?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Well, Christmas break has just ended, so why not next Wednesday?" Harry answered.

"That will be great. I simply can't wait for another DA. By the way, did Umbridge look for me." Hermione asked.

"Oh yes. We nearly forgot to tell you. Umbridge has been looking for you and demand us to tell you to see her as soon as possible. If she asks you questions, you better be careful not to take in any food or drinks as she may have laced them with veritaserum." Harry warned her.

"Thanks for the warning. Now I am off to see the toad." Hermione smiled.

"Miss Granger, please sit." Umbridge told her with her sickly sweet smile.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge." Hermione thanked her politely.

"Would you like something to drink?" Umbridge asked her.

"Tea would be lovely." Hermione answered her, trying to sound as innocent and polite as possible.

Umbridge got up and made a big show of putting in milk and sugar that are laced with veritaserum. Hermione pretended to drink and Umbridge seemed satisfied.

"Now, Miss Granger, where have you been this weekend? Even your friends Mr Potter and Mr Weasley couldn't tell me." Umbridge asked her roughly.

"My parents passed away in the hands of death eaters and I have been to their funeral. Then somebody adopted me and I have been to see my new guardians. Professor Dumbledore has given me his permission to do so." Hermione replied.

Umbridge looked disappointed but as this story makes sense, she had no choice but to let her go. "Very well Miss Granger, you may go."

Hermione left and went back to the Gryffindor common room. As it is pass curfew, the common room is empty and she also went to bed.

"OK people. Today we are going to practice the patronus charm. Think of a happy, powerful memory and focus on it. Allow it to fill you up…" The DA was in session again and Ria, Annette, Jira, Zoe and Bianca have joined. Jayden would love to join but as he is serving detention with Umbridge, there was no way he could.

"BUMP" The mirror on one of the sides all fell off, everyone lose concentration. They heard Umbridge's voice distinctly. "I'll make short work of this. _Bombarda Maxima_."

The wall was blasted open. Umbridge's, Filch's and the Inquisitorial Squads' faces came up. Umbridge angrily uttered two words. "Get them"

They all had to serve detention for a month with the blood quill. The Dumbledore's' are angry but as they do not want to worry their mother, they all decided not to tell them.

Before she knew it, the OWLs are upon them. The whole fifth years retire to study all the time. Professor often had to go to the common room at night to literally force them to go to bed. Exam after exam left them all quite exhausted, but the drama came in their astronomy exam.

Professor Tofty gave out their exam papers and told them to start working. Suddenly, red jets of light flew from the direction of Hagrid's Cabin. Everyone looked up and some let out moans of pain when they accidentally jammed their eye against their telescope.

Suddenly, another figure ran out from the direction of the castle. "Leave him alone! Alone, I say." The figure shouted as it ran.

"It's McGonagall!" Lavender whispered.

"Leave him alone, what right do you have to…" Four stunners were shot towards McGonagall. She was lifted off the ground with red light surrounding her. Then she fell to the floor and move no more.

"Professor McGonagall!" Zoe and Hermione yelled while the others all gasped at the scene taking place in front of them.

Hermione couldn't care about her exam anymore, anyway she has already completed her star charts. She raced down to her professor and mother with Zoe.

"Hermione, you go and get Madam Pomfrey now. I'll go with Professor." Zoe asked but Hermione noticed the desperation in her voice. She nodded and ran off as quick as she could to the hospital wing.

"Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey cluck disapprovingly. "You really shouldn't…" "I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey but we need your help now. Professor McGonagall has been attacked by 4 stunners…" Hermione hasn't even finish her sentence before Madam Pomfrey grabbed her arm and made her show where Professor McGonagall is.

When she got there, she honestly felt sorry for Zoe. The girl was in so much distress that she is starting to get delirious. She gently help Zoe up and took her to the common room. She settled Zoe down and tore up the tower for Ria.

In no time, Ria was down beside Zoe and Hermione, who finally let her tears fall. Ria comforted them and took them to bed, but the 3 all lay tossing and turning for all night long.

* * *

_I know i have already updated today but i just couldn't help myself. For this chapter, i would like to thank Bianca tabbycat for giving me some ideas. If you like this story, try to search for Bianca tabbycat's story The Adopted Child. I would also like to thank hermin22 for her useful reviews. Please excuse my horrible grammar and vocabulary as i am not a native English speaker. Please Please Please Review (Puppy dog look)_

Zoe tabbycat


	6. Chapter 6

_From the last chapter_

_Ria comforted them and took them to bed, but the 3 all lay tossing and turning for all night long._

The next day Hermione woke up, she just felt numb, as if she cannot feel anything. There was nothing Ria could do. Their dad is not in school and the toad has got something against them and they cannot risk drawing attention to themselves.

She asked Hermione and Zoe to come up so they can have a talk after class, hopefully they may feel better after it. Ria also found it hard to concentrate on her exam but it was even harder for Hermione to do her OWLs. When Harry informed her of his vision, she finally consented to go with him. She hastily scribbled a note, informing Ria where she had gone and she was just gone.

"Have you seen Hermione, Zoe?" Ria asked her sister as they are waiting for her.

"No. Look! Is that a note on your bed?" Zoe asked.

"Oh! I wonder what that is." She read it quickly and her face paled considerably.

"What is it?" Zoe asked, curious.

"Read it." Ria threw the note to her.

_Dear Ria and Zoe,_

_Harry has a vision concerning a death eater attacking Sirius in the Department of Mysteries. I have gone to assist him with Ron, Luna and Neville. I will be back as soon as possible._

_Hermione_

"We have to inform Professor Snape and go after them. There are only 5 of them." Zoe said urgently.

"Come on. Let's get the others and go." Ria said quickly.

They found the others quickly enough, but surprisingly, they couldn't find Jayden. As they do not wish to delay anything, they gave up looking for him. After sending a note to Professor Snape, they went off immediately, riding on their broomsticks.

When they arrive, it was already late. Neville, Hermione, Ron and Luna have all been injured. The siblings did not waste a second. They engaged themselves in a duel. Being as powerful as they are, they manage to subdue the death eaters partially. When the members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived, they let them take over gladly. Suddenly, Zoe gave a gasp and ran over to duel a death eater.

"Zoe, No! The adults can duel with it! Why…" Ria stammered in the end as she realise who was the death eater Zoe was duelling.

It was Jayden.

Everything became crystal clear to Ria when she saw Jayden wearing death eaters robes completed with the dark mark on his arm. Loria's accomplice in sending the letter to Tashina was Jayden. That is how the letter found its way to Tashina's hand.

Suddenly, Ria saw Zoe being hurt by a silent curse sent by Jayden. She looked shock for a second, then she crumbled gracefully to the ground.

"NO!" Ria screamed, hatred pounding through her veins. "You will pay for that. Avada Kedavra!" There was a flash of green light and Jayden moved no more."

All the siblings become oblivious to their surroundings and just focus on Zoe and Hermione. Albus came over to them and send the two girls to St Mungo's and took his children to St. Mungo as well.

"Dad? Will they be OK?" Annette asked anxiously.

Albus's heart gave a lurch. He really did not want to answer this question. But he know he have to.

"Annette, Hermione will be alright, but Zoe… Zoe does not have much chance of pulling through this. Come with me. We have something important to do." Albus said heavily.

"What is it?" Annette asked fearfully.

"We have to go and fetch your mother. She is able to get up now, but the doctor told me to get her just now. We have to go and say goodbye." Albus told her sadly.

Minerva sensed something was wrong when her husband and daughter came into her room. "What is it, darlings?" She asked warily.

"Mom, you have to come with us. We have something to show you." Annette said gently.

"OK." Her mother responded, getting up slowly.

They showed her Hermione first, hoping that it would be a sort of warm up. Minerva couldn't stop her tears from flowing down. Annette and Albus felt worried. How would Minerva be able to stand saying goodbye to Zoe? They don't know.

"Mom? The next blow would be stronger." Annette whispered.

"Why?" Minerva asked, feeling that she couldn't feel any worse.

"Well, dear…" Albus started but faltered.

"It's time you have to say goodbye to Zoe." Annette said softly.

"Wh…What?" Minerva asked weakly, collapsing in a chair.

"I'm afraid someone shot a curse at her and didn't manage to dodge it. She is still alive, but only just." Annette told her.

She had just finish when her mother got up again and raced to find Zoe. When she found her, she began stroking her hair and begging her to get up. Albus has also gotten permission to bring Hermione to see her sister for the last time.

"_Zoe, get up!" Someone was whispering to her._

_Zoe groaned and opened her eyes. "Tashina! What are you doing here? Am I dead?" Zoe asked, confused._

"_No, well, at least not yet, but you are dying. I came to guide you to the place where we will be waiting for the others to join you there." Tashina answered her._

"_But what about Mom? I can't just leave her!" cried Zoe, panicking._

"_You will have to. You will become conscious for about 5 minutes later, but you will leave them. You don't have a choice." Tashina told her softly._

"_When will I get my last 5 minutes?" Zoe asked_

"_Now. I will be leaving for this 5 minutes but I shall return to take you away." Tashina told her and left._

Zoe stirred slightly and opened he large eyes.

"Zoe! You are awake! How…" Minerva was stopped short when Zoe seemed to be asking her to stop.

Zoe looked around and saw her siblings. She stared at them each for a second and turned to Hermione and her mother.

"Mom, I am not getting better. Remember our conversation a few months ago? It is coming true. I am dying. Tashina told me. Please don't be too upset. This is how things are suppose to be. Hermione, take care of my mother and tell my siblings and dad that I love them." Zoe said weakly.

"May I ask you a question? Who killed you?" Minerva asked.

"It is not my place to tell you mom, but Ria can answer you. Just don't forget me. I love you all." Zoe said weakly. After finishing the sentence, she died.

Minerva went hysterical while Hermione broke down and Ria and Annette came and try to calm them down but was unsuccessful.

Zoe was buried a week later and the whole family was extremely upset. That day, Minerva remembered Zoe had told her that Ria knows who murdered her.

"Ria, I insist you tell me who killed Zoe." Minerva told her.

The others, hearing this, insist her telling them.

"But…" Ria protested.

"Honoria Athena Minerva Dumbledore, you will tell me who killed her. And when is Jayden coming home from his sleepover?" Minerva asked angrily.

Ria gave a big sigh and tried to put things more nicely.

"Mom, Jayden isn't coming back forever." She told them all.

"But he just went away to a sleepover, didn't he?" Minerva sked.

"No, mom. I killed Jayden." Ria told her.

"What! Honoria! How…" Minerva screeched.

"Mom! I haven't finished. I killed Jayden because he was the one who killed Zoe." Ria finished.

The whole family's mouths dropped opened, giving an imitation of a bunch of goldfish, but the silence in the room feels that it could be cut with a knife.

* * *

_Yeah. I decided to kill Zoe and let Jayden do the job. I still can't believe i did that. I hope you like this chapter anyway. Please excuse my grammatical mistakes as i am not a native English speaker. Also, lots of thanks to Bianca tabbycat who helped me in organizing this plot. The next chapter shall be the last chapter._

Zoe tabbycat


	7. Chapter 7

_From the last chapter_

_The whole family's mouths dropped opened, giving an imitation of a bunch of goldfish, but the silence in the room feels that it could be cut with a knife._

Minerva couldn't believe it, she had lost a son and daughter. Jayden was disowned but Zoe was still part of the family. She went into her room and look around. There are lots of things that Zoe once owned. The stuffed tabby, the soft rug, the paintings that Zoe had done… and her wand that is still on her desk, brought up here by Ria. Minerva sat on her bed and saw a glass orb on the cupboard, which brought back the memory of a conversation between her and Zoe a few months ago, the conversation Zoe mentioned before she died.

"_Mum, you know that I am a seer, don't you" Zoe asked her mother._

"_Course I do. You are the only seer that I would pay any attention to." Minerva smiled fondly at her daughter._

"_Well, I saw something a couple nights ago and it wasn't very nice." Zoe said._

"_And what might that be?" Minerva asked her._

"_My death." Zoe answered._

_Minerva was shocked. Zoe was only 15, the same age as Tashina when she died. Why would she suddenly see her own death?_

"_I see." Minerva said calmly. "And when will that be?"_

"_It will be a couple months later." Zoe whispered._

_Minerva gasped. Her daughter is going to die a few months later. She is dying at the same age as Tashina. _

"_Who will kill you?" Minerva asked nervously._

"_I know it, but I can't say. Mom, I believe some of us have this ability to see because we will not attempt to change fate. Fate is not something we can meddle with. Anyway, telling you who killed me will be a huge blow to you. Now that I am still here, I do not want you to plot against him as if you do, you will be fighting a huge internal battle. Moreover, you cannot stop it. I just hope that when you know who killed me, don't hold a grudge against him. Do whatever you feel necessary but please do not hold a grudge against him. Also, when I die, do not mourn over me as I did for Tashina. It would not be wise. Promise me that." Zoe told her._

"_I promise." Minerva answered her._

Now, after knowing who killed her daughter, she just doesn't want to believe it. She remembered her promise to Zoe, but she just didn't know how on earth can she keep that promise. She walked into Zoe's old bedroom and noticed a letter addressed to her. Curiosity got better of her and she broke the seal of the envelope and read a letter inside.

_Dear Mom_

_If you are reading this, it means I am dead already. Please remember the promise you made to me not long ago and do not grieve or mourn for me. Tashina will take care of me and we will meet again one day. Now I guess you know who my murderer is. You may wonder why I was able to be around him yet did not reveal him. I hope that he would still be alive even after my death. After all, he is my brother and Jira would be broken too as Jayden is his twin. You may also wonder how come I did not try to change his mind. The answer is that is not possible. Jayden decided to go to the wrong side and we can't help him. I would love to, really I would, but I can't. You have no idea how I felt in these few months, how I watched him act normally, yet knowing that his heart is gradually turning blacker and blacker. I just felt totally helpless. Now that I am in peace, please do not kill him if he is still alive. I shall be waiting for you. Tell dad and all my siblings that I love them and letting Jayden kill me was the hardest thing. Also, tell Hermione that I am sorry we did not have much time to be her sister. I will be watching over you all._

_Zoe_

Minerva sat down on Zoe's bed. She recalled many memories of Zoe. The day she was born, the day she said her first word, the day she took her first step, the day she got her first injury… She was lost in her memories.

Hermione, worried about her mother, came to search for her and that is how she found Minerva, sitting on Zoe's bed and lost in her own world. She gently helped her mother up and led her to the door.

Minerva paused at the doorway, looking inside and said out loud "Zoe, I shall keep my promise to you. I will get on my life, knowing that someday, we will meet again." Then she followed Hermione down the stairs, telling Hermione about the message that Zoe wanted her to tell Hermione.

High up in the sky, where there is eternal happiness for the people on the good side and eternal torture for people on the dark side. Zoe gave a sigh of relief at the sight of her mother not mourning as she did for Tashina. She got up and went back to her sister. They would watch over the family and wait for them, but now, there was just too much of catching up to do.

_Finite_

_

* * *

_

Right, this is the end of the story and i hope you all like it. A big thank you to angelofdarknessfire for her reviews. Another big thank you to Bianca tabbycat who put up with my phone calls every night to talk about the plot. Please excuse my horrible grammar and vocabulary as i am not a native english speaker.

Zoe tabbycat


End file.
